dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ika Musume vs Inkling
Ika Musume vs Inkling is the first What If? DBX by 5555thExplosion Mage. NO RESEARCH! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Ika wandered Inkopolis full of many people that were much like her kind but were not. She eventually decided to approach one of the people which was an Inkling. "Hello! geso. I was wondering where the nearest shrimp shop was degeso." The Inkling pointed to Shrimp Kicks and Ika walked on over there. The Inkling was also heading there to get some new gear. When the two arrived Ika had a bright smile on her face and she grabbed a hold of Crusty Sean with her tentacles and began to munch on him. Inkling responded to this by hitting Ika in the head with her gun and the two looked at each other. "Never get in between me and my shrimp degeso." "Woomy!" HERE WE GO! FIGHT! Ika's tentacle flew at the Inkling who in-turn shot it out of the air causing Shrimp Kicks to get a little messy as in a little I mean a lot. The Inkling brought out a roller and began to chase after Ika who ran out the shop. It was a chase to behold many Inklings were having trouble to get through town while the path of orange was everywhere. Ika eventually used her tentacles to grab onto the roller and smack the Inkling across the head with it send the Inkling flying to the side. "Heheheh you scared degeso? You should be geso. You're fighting a true invader!" Ika stood there triumphantly believing she had won. The Inkling stood up and aimed her splat charger at Ika who was looking away. Ika turned to the Inkling and was hit directly in the face with the shot of ink. Ika toppled over and the Inkling travelled through the ink. Ika stood up and began to look around, "Where are you geso!?" she called out then suddenly the Inkling hopped out of the ink and shot Ika again with the splat charger and Ika fell into the ink. This repeated for some time until Ika grabbed one of the Inkling's legs with her tentacles as threw her across Inkopolis. "You're finished degeso." Ika winded her tentacles for an impaling attack but the Inkling threw a splat bomb at Ika which caused Ika to change her method to catching it. She laughed once she caught it, "Is that all you can do ge-" the splat bomb exploded in Ika's tentacles and the force propelled her. The Inkling then activated Kraken and drilled after Ika who stopped herself with her tentacles. Ika was then impaled by the spinning Kraken and splatted into a wall. The Inkling had some red ink on them now but that didn't matter. She looked at Inkopolis which was now covered in orange ink. Maybe the fight should've taken place somewhere else. KO! DBX! Did you enjoy the fight? Yes No Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:5555thExplosionMage Category:Battle of the Waifus Themed DBX Fights Category:Waifu Wars Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts